In a compact power meter, the power supply components include large capacitors, transformers, and other electronic components for converting the high-power inputs to the power meter into smaller voltages sufficient to power the sensitive electronics within the power meter. These power supply components can generate a significant amount of interference in the form of electromagnetic energy. This electromagnetic interference or EMI can adversely affect the performance of other circuits located near the power supply. Moreover, in power meters that receive multiple phases of voltage or current, the inputs are typically located right next to each other and are susceptible to crosstalk interference, where current flowing through one conductor carrying one phase of electricity can create electric and/or magnetic fields that interfere with signals passing through an adjacent conductor carrying a different phase. The overall effect of EMI interference and crosstalk interference is a degradation in the quality of the signals that are converted into corresponding digital values, resulting in a less accurate power meter. The more these original signals are degraded by interference, the less accurate the meter readings will be. The overall accuracy of a meter is expressed in terms of percent error, which is the minimum acceptable deviation by a measured voltage from the original voltage. Existing meters are typically designed to meet or exceed a percent error of 0.2% or less, but there is a need for a meter having a percent error of 0.1% or less. Aspects of the present disclosure are intended to satisfy this and other needs.